Tú: Mi Mayor Ilusión
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Sabía que no debía tener aquel hermoso sentimiento hacia él. Se sentía una traidora cada vez que le invadía todo aquel torrente de emociones recorriendo su ser con aquella profunda mirada ámbar. UA. SakuraShaoran. R


**Tú: Mi Mayor Ilusión**

**Capítulo 1-El comienzo de los problemas

* * *

**

_Querida Sakura:_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Las cosas aquí en Hong Kong, siguen igual, aunque… ¿Sabes? Dentro de muy poco concluiré los negocios de la empresa de mi mamá aquí, así que pronto volveré a Japón; ¡Nos volveremos a ver después de todo este tiempo! Hay tantas cosas que contar, que a pesar de que las decimos por cartas u ocasionalmente por teléfono, no es lo mismo a decirlas en persona, a estar en tu casa y platicar con una placentera taza de té, como solíamos hacerlo. Te preguntarás porque te digo esto… bueno, como no puedo contenerme, te adelantaré algo¿Recuerdas al chico del que te hablé que me encontré recién llegué a Hong Kong? Aquel que te había dicho que ya había conocido en mi infancia… Pues bien, decidimos empezar a salir, tú sabes, para recordar aquellos momentos y para que él me ensañara la ciudad. _

_Podría decir que la amistad que nos unía antes, volvió, sin embargo, hace ya casi dos meses que estamos saliendo como pareja. Estoy emocionada por esto, sin embargo, tú eres mi amiga y no te negaré que es algo extraño el que esté saliendo con él… Quiero decir, jugábamos juntos cuando niños, después nos separamos, pasó mucho tiempo y ahora que me lo encuentro, salgo con él…Es algo muy raro que no se puede explicar con las simples palabras. Él es muy lindo, atento, caballeroso… ¡Y muy guapo¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Qué él regresará conmigo a Japón, ya que tiene unos negocios que hacer aquí, así que muy pronto lo conocerás._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento._

_Cuídate mucho, Sakura, y mándale cariños a tu padre y hermano de mi parte._

_Esperando verte pronto (más de lo que te imaginas)_

_Tu amiga que te quiere_

_Tomoyo_

-Me alegro mucho por ella- con un tono dulce, decía la joven mientras doblaba con cuidado la carta y la metía dentro de uno de sus cajones. –Es grandioso que después de un año, volvamos a vernos.

La chica, poseedora de una blanca y tersa piel, de aproximadamente 24 años, dirigió la mirada, que era de un hermoso verde esmeralda, a la pantalla de su computador; vió la hora: 7:35. Hacía más de una hora y media que debía haber salido del trabajo, sin embargo, la idea de volver a su departamento, no le apetecía del todo.

Con un profundo suspiro, se echó el cabello castaño hacia atrás, dejando que cayera un poco más debajo de sus hombros. No sabía exactamente porque se sentía así, pero desde hacía ya un tiempo, había estado experimentando algo muy parecido al vacío… Sabía que algo faltaba en su vida. Pero¿De qué podía tratarse? Tenía a su papá y a su hermano que eran un grandísimo apoyo para ella, y es que, a pesar de ya no vivir con su progenitor, tanto él como su hermano, que también vivía solo, le llamaban casi diario, asegurándose que ella estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada, e incluso, ocasionalmente la iban a visitar o ella a ellos, por lo general, los fines de semana. Contaba también, con un espléndido grupo de amigos; tenía un excelente trabajo con diversas facilidades, por lo que el dinero no representaba problema alguno…

Entonces¿Qué le faltaba¿Amor?... No: esa era la respuesta. Dudaba mucho de aquello. Su más reciente relación, finalizada pocas semanas atrás, no había terminado en muy buenos términos ni tampoco le había dejado agradables recuerdos, por lo que había decidido tomarse un tiempo fuera de cualquier relación que conllevara al plano sentimental.

_-Y es lo mejor, por ahora-_ pensaba, aún tratando de convencerse así misma

-¡Kinomoto! Sabía que aún te encontraría aquí- inquirió de pronto una voz, cuyo dueño tenía en su cabello negro, algunos mechones blancos, seña de su edad. Sakura, que estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, dio un pequeño respingo en su silla –Últimamente has estado quedándote horas extras…

-¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Meyai?- inquirió ella cortésmente: lo que menos quería en aquel momento, era hablar con su jefe acerca de lo que le ocurría

-Necesito que para el viernes- le contestaba, acercándose al escritorio de Sakura –por la tarde, si se puede, me traigas al menos dos nuevas alternativas de logotipos para esto –continuaba mientras le extendía a la chica un sobre amarillo –Aquí está la información del mismo. Se que te gusta más trabajar por tu propia cuenta, así que lo dejo en tus manos. Confío en ti, y se que podrás hacerlo.

-Descuide, no lo decepcionaré- le contestó Sakura con una leve sonrisa, guardando con cuidado el sobre en su bolso

-Lo se- respondió mientras se daba media vuelta aquel hombre de ojos negros y que parecía estar alrededor de los 45 años –Por cierto… deberías irte ya a tu casa, no es bueno que te dediques solo al trabajo- finalizó lanzándole una mirada seria, saliendo de la oficina.

_-Para él es fácil decirlo-_ pensó Sakura con tristeza, más, decidió hacer lo que le había recomendado su jefe, así que guardó sus cosas, apagó su computador, tomó sus llaves, y salió de su oficina, asegurándose de dejarla cerrada.

Al salir del edificio, una suave y fresca brisa rozó su rostro y jugueteó con su cabello. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, relajándose un poco al embriagarse con la fragancia que desprendían las hermosas flores que se encontraban plantadas en el parque ubicado al lado del edificio. Abrió los ojos y caminó un poco más, sintiendo como el aroma de las flores aumentaba.

Sakura levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de cuán despejada y maravillosa se encontraba la noche. Y es que, a pesar de que el cielo ya estaba invadido por algo de oscuridad, la hermosa luna llena y las estrellas que se encontraban esparcidas por la inmensidad del mismo y que brillaban como rara ocasión, le daban un toque por demás inspirador, relajante, e incluso, romántico. Bajó la mirada al tiempo de que sacudía un poco su cabeza, tratando de ya no pensar más en aquello, sin embargo, esto no le fue del todo posible debido a que su mirada, inconscientemente, se posó en una pareja de adolescentes, los cuales, estaban cómodamente sentados en una de las bancas del parque; el chico, susurrando algo al oído de la chica, provocando que ella sonriera tímidamente y lo abrazara.

_-"Esto no me está ayudando mucho"_

Apartando la mirada de aquellos adolescentes, comenzó a recordar fragmentos de su pasada relación… ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal?... Esa respuesta ya la tenía más que clara: la actitud de parte de él. Ella en verdad lo quería, incluso, hubo un momento en que sintió que ese cariño, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, aunque, afortunadamente, se dio cuenta a tiempo de la clase de hombre que era Yamato… Un celoso posesivo que lo único que hacía era separarla a ella de las personas que más quería. Sus amigos ya le habían advertido esto, sin embargo, ella había estado demasiado ciega, que no había _querido_ verlo. ¿Por qué? Sencillo…Ella no aceptaba los argumentos de sus amigos debido a que al principio, se había comportado muy bien, era todo un caballero, muy sociable… Era una perfecta opción, más, con el tiempo, había ido sacando su verdadera personalidad, una que incluía el pegarle a las mujeres… Tal y como lo había hecho con ella. Por fortuna, solo la llegó a tocar una vez… Una bofetada, fue lo que bastó para que Sakura abriera los ojos por completo y se fuera de su lado.

Sin embargo, Yamato la había seguido buscando incansablemente, a tal punto de que ella había tenido que cambiar su número telefónico en dos ocasiones y hablar con los jefes de seguridad del edificio en donde vivía para que no dejasen entrar a aquel hombre. No negaba que había veces que le daba un poco de miedo su actitud, sin embargo, ella mantenía la esperanza de que este se fuese a cansar de ella y la dejara en paz… _En verdad lo esperaba_

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando hubo llegado al edificio en donde vivía. Con otra ligera sacudida de su cabeza, entró al edificio, saludando amablemente, con un "buenas noches", al oficial que estaba postrado a la entrada del edificio; este, le saludó de igual manera, y vio alejarse a la chica, preguntándose por que aquella expresión de tristeza y desasosiego no abandonaba el, generalmente animado y jovial rostro de Sakura Kinomoto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bien, hasta aquí te dejo- dijo, con una voz profunda, un hombre de alrededor 26 años, al tiempo de que se detenía frente a la puerta de un lujoso edificio

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar?- preguntó la joven que le acompañaba, poseedora de unos grandes e increíbles ojos amatistas y de una larga y brillante cabellera cuyo color estaba entre gris y negro, lo que la hacía aún más llamativa

-No, gracias. Aún tengo que poner varias cosas en orden para el viaje a Japón. Ya es pasado mañana y no quiero dejar asuntos pendientes- le contestó el hombre, agachando el rostro para depositar un leve beso en los labios de la chica –Nos vemos mañana

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana- le respondió ella, mientras veía como su novio se alejaba, se subía a un auto, lo arrancaba y desaparecía de vista.

Tomoyo Daidouji suspiró profundamente, entró al edificio y subió a su departamento. Ya dentro, dejó las llaves sobre una mesa, junto al teléfono, y se sentó en el sofá. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba¿Por qué ya no sentía lo mismo?... Además¿Era solo su imaginación, o _él_ también se estaba comportando de una manera algo distante?

-_Son solo suposiciones mías_- pensó Tomoyo, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá y posando la mirada en el techo, cuyo color era de un blanco perlado –_Yo lo quiero, y mucho… Se que él también me corresponde ese sentimiento…Así que no veo razón alguna para dudar de esto_.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que había tenido, que habían recorrido su cuerpo la primera vez que había experimentado el sentir de aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, aquella suave sensación de electricidad que se había hecho presente al situarse en cada rincón de su ser, haciéndole sentir una leve sensación de adrenalina como muy pocas veces en su vida. Más, al recordar ese momento, no experimentó lo mismo… Era como un recuerdo más, sin gran relevancia, y esto, aunque le costase aceptarlo, le preocupaba un poco. Y es que la primera vez que había reconstruido aquella escena tan especial en su mente, un gran respingo en su corazón, acompañado de una sacudida en el estómago, se habían hecho presentes, logrando incluso, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… Para ella, había sido grandioso aquel momento, se había sentido de nuevo como una adolescente ilusionada, enamorada… Entonces¿Por qué ahora no sentía ya lo mismo¿Tan monótona era su relación que ni siquiera despertaba un dejo de ilusión por verse?

¿Qué era lo que no estaba funcionando?... No lo entendía. Él, era un caballero, muy atento con ella, siempre preocupándose y asegurándose de que estuviese bien… pero¿Era así con ella solo por modales o en verdad le importaba?

-Deja de pensar en esto, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado- se reprendió a si misma, levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación y alistar sus pertenencias para el viaje de regreso a Japón.

Si, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba: regresar a su hogar. A lo mejor estaba tan ansiosa por esto, que todo lo demás se le hacía un poco complicado. Sabía que todo cambiaría al regresar después de un año, y más, con _él _a su lado. Así que, con un renovado optimismo, sacó sus maletas y comenzó a empacar.

_Sin imaginarse si quiera, que en efecto, las cosas cambiarían… pero no de la manera en que ella pensaba_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Viernes. 9:50 a.m.

Sakura buscaba desenfrenadamente sus llaves. ¡Ya llevaba una hora de retraso¿Todo por qué, Porque se había quedado hasta muy tarde terminando el trabajo que su jefe le había encargado. Y lo habría finalizado antes de no haber sido por que su pequeño gato, de un curioso color rubio llamado Kero, se había tragado, jugando, una pequeña pelota. Ella, muy asustada, lo había llevado rápidamente a la veterinaria, que afortunadamente, solo se encontraba a dos cuadras de su casa. Había pasado dos horas y media en el lugar, hasta que por fin el veterinario había salido con el pequeño Kero en sus brazos, diciéndole que ya no había nada que temer y que se lo podía llevar a su casa. Sakura, muy aliviada, había dado las gracias una y otra vez, y, después de haber pasado a la caja a pagar, había regresado a su departamento, en donde había pasado otra hora jugando con su gatito, tratando de que se sintiese mejor. Y fue así como el día se le había pasado muy rápido, dando como resultado, una fuerte desvelada, pero con excelentes resultados.

Y ahora, ahí se encontraba, reprendiéndose una vez tras otra por no poner un poco más de atención en el cuidado de sus cosas. No le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que ya estaba muy retrasada, ya que sabía que su jefe la comprendería con tal de que el retraso hubiese valido la pena. No, eso era lo de menos. Lo que le preocupaba era que tenía muchos pendientes y que le habían dicho que por las 10 de la mañana le iban a entregar unos diseños de una marca muy conocida de zapatos y querían que ella se encargara de elegir los mejores para proponerlos frente a la empresa después. Si no estaba cuando los entregaran… No quería ni pensar en aquello.

-¡Por fin, gracias Kero!- exclamó con un gran suspiro de alivio al ver como su gatito le empujaba las llaves por el suelo con su pequeña nariz

Sakura tomó las llaves, acarició a su gatito, tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, se quedó plantada en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Sakura!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron fuertemente y con gran emoción¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, Y es que, para personas, para _amigas_ tan unidas como ellas, un año había sido como una eternidad, sin embargo, en ese momento, al estar de aquella manera, parecía para ambas, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y que ninguna distancia se había interpuesto entre ellas.

-Pensé que tardarías un poco más en llegar- le dijo Sakura, separándose un poco de ella, aún sin poder borrar aquella gran sonrisa de su rostro

-Yo te dije que nos veríamos mas pronto de lo que pensabas- le contestó Tomoyo, cuyo semblante era idéntico al de su amiga.

La chica, sin dejar que Sakura dijese algo más, volteó a su derecha e hizo una seña, como si le estuviese diciendo a alguien que ya podía dejarse ver. Sakura desvió su verde mirada al mismo lugar en que Tomoyo tenía posada la suya, y, por algún extraño motivo, su corazón dio una voltereta al observar a un hombre que tenía alrededor de 26 años. Su cabello era de un color café y rebelde; su piel, blanca. Alto, de hombros anchos, y, por lo que podía ver Sakura, de un pecho fuerte. Buen porte, y a pesar de su semblante serio, galante… Sin embargo, a Sakura, esto no le importaba del todo, ya que lo que más le había llamado la atención de aquel hombre, era ese par de ojos color ámbar, cuya sola mirada podía sumirte en un profundo trance a través de ellos, provocando que te olvidaras de todo…

-Sakura- escuchó muy lejana la voz de Tomoyo, la cual, poco a poco, la fue trayendo de nuevo a la realidad –Quiero que conozcas al chico del que tanto te he hablado, mi novio… Él es Li Shaoran.

* * *

**_N/A: Hola! Bueno, me presento… Me llamo Marisol y pues, este fue el primer capítulo de una de mis locuras. De hecho, este es el primer ff de Sakura Card Captors que hago… Yo me especializo en Harry Potter… en estos dos años he escrito varias historias, sin embargo, esto no quita el hecho de que sienta muchos nervios al subir el primer capítulo de esta historia, XD… Como dije, es la primera y no se como haya quedado, jeje… Así que, les agradeceré infinitamente si me dejan sus opiniones diciéndome si les gustó, o si mejor me quedo escribiendo de Harry Potter o ya de plano, que ni le siga intentando en esto de la escritura, XD._**

**_En fin… el fic, es S/S (mi pareja favorita!) y E/T… Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es en un Universo Alterno… En fin, creo que me despido… pero no sin antes agradecerle enormemente a mi nueva revisionista en esta categoría: Lili… TQM! Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta, XD_**

_**En verdad les agradecería mucho sus reviews para continuar con la historia!**_

_**Disclaimer: (ya se me estaba olvidando, XD) Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo los tomo prestados para llevar a cabo mis ideas locas, XD**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me despido**_

_**Gracias por haber leído!**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Mary**_


End file.
